Mis amigos
by olietvilla
Summary: Mudarse es feo en especial por que dejas atrás a tus amigos y los recuerdos y aventuras que pasaste junto a tus amigos y esta es nuestra historia de un joven llamado Víctor quien se muda a peaceville
1. Chapter 1

**Mis amigos Capitulo 1 Grojband**

era el primer día de clase en peaceville era un día muy soleado con un lindo cielo azul y nubes hermosas digno del primer día de clases pero no todos estaban tan de acuerdo.

En la casa de los Riffin

mama de corey: ¡corey levántate vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clase! .mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

corey : ¿no puedo ir el otro año?- respondió con una cara de sueño

mama de corey : sabes laney va a venir por ti en unos 45 minutos

corey: ¡mama por que no me dijiste eso antes! .se levanto rápido y con la cara un poco ruborizada y se metió rápido a la ducha

mama de corey: ¿creía que tu lo recordarías? . pero empezó a pensar (hay mi hijo se muere por laney pero me pregunto por que no le ha dicho que la ama.)

mama de corey : voy a ir a hacer el desayuno te veo abajo ¿si corey? . salio del cuarto de corey mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa

corey : ¡si mama bajo en un minuto! . mientras se secaba el cuerpo con la toalla.

en eso corey sale corriendo buscando su ropa y cambiándose lo mas rápido que pudo

corey : ¡genial 5 minutos nuevo récord! . mientras prendía su stereo y ponía a openings de animes a todo volumen

corey : amo esa canción. mientras empezaba a cantar

Si te abrazó en un sueño (Hey ¿qué tal?)  
Se ha convertido en que no puedo ver tu cara, ¿no? (¿Por qué?)  
Las palabras que no puedo decir que se agitan en mi corazón  
Usted asomaban inocentemente, pero ...

El viento sopla del otro lado del río (tengo que ir a casa)  
Good bye (me regañaban)  
Su rostro sonriente y los gestos  
son muchas preguntas

(Todos) Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?  
Yo sólo le dije "Love", una vez  
¿Qué puedo hacer después de esto?  
¿Qué tipo de cosas habladas son buenas?  
Por mí ...

comprados en el borde de la carretera, pero (una roca roja)  
si se trataba de un anillo, que sería un compromiso (probablemente un ajuste adecuado)  
Tú ... es una promesa  
These feelings son terribles, pero ...

Ahora se encuentra desconcertado, así  
Ni siquiera el amor verdadero con todo y  
Es sólo que yo no te odio, ¿no?  
Sólo el amor y la felicidad  
De ti ...

En nuestras manos se unieron  
Puedo buscar el calor y el anillo en su dedo anular

Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?  
Yo sólo le dije "Love", una vez  
Tenemos que cambiar nuestros sentimientos  
Debido a que esto no puede suceder a menudo entre nosotros

corey: hay laney como quisiera revelar lo que siento por ti desde el primer día que te vi pero soy un cobarde. mientras bajaba la cabeza y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

pero del otro lado de la puerta estaba su mama oyendo lo que decía su hijo ( mi hijo se muere por ella , pobre si supiera que ella también siente lo mismo por el siento que nunca se separarían o bueno eso pienso yo) pensó la mama de corey mientras llamaba a la puerta de corey

corey : si mama . mientras abría la puerta

mama de corey : ¿hijo todo bien?

corey : ¡ si mama solo me golpee mi pie con mi cama! respondió corey un poco sonrojado,

mama de corey: ¿enserio? mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su cara


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Mis amigos capitulo 2 Grojband

Corey: ¡mama! .mientras se sonrojaba aun mas y con cara de apenado cerro la puerta de su cuarto.

Mama de corey: ¿solo quería saber si ibas a bajar a desayunar ? mientras baja su cabeza apenada por lo que escucho pero sonrió al saber que corey teniendo 16 aun actuaba como un niño se 5 años .

mientras tanto en la habitación de corey, el estaba recostado en su cama cuando de repente se levanta rápido de su cama y con una cara decidida.

Salio de su habitación corriendo bajo las escaleras muy contento.

Corey: ¡lo are hoy le diré a laney lo que siento por ella y le daré un gran beso! .

mientras tanto su madre en la cocina (cielos corey ya se tardo me pregunto si le ofendió que no le creí) de pronto entra corey muy feliz.

Corey: hola mama ¿que hay de desayunar ? tengo hambre .

Su madre lo miro tranquila y con una suave sonrisa le contesto

Madre de corey: hice hot cakes y jugo de naranja fresco. Mientras llevaba el plato de corey

Corey: oye mama y ¿Trina no va a desayunar ? mientra movía su cabeza para ver si la encontraba

Mama de corey : no tu hermana se fue mas temprano según ella por que ''quería llegar temprano al primer día de clases''

Corey: ''eso explica por que nadie me ha gritado'' Mientras terminaba de desayunar

Mama de corey : por cierto hoy voy a llegar tarde del trabajo te dejare la comida en el refrigerador ¿entendido? mientras lo miraba fijamente

Corey: entendido mama , espera entonces ¿estaremos solos toda la tarde?mientras gritaba NADIE NOS INTERRUMPIRÁ HOY

Mama de corey: si creo que si oye hijo ¿te puedo preguntar algo? mientras lo miraba con una cara seria

Corey: ¿si claro que para ?mientras se tomaba su jugo tranquila mente

Mama de corey: ¿cuales son tus sentimientos por Laney? pregunto su madre con cara picara mientras veía que corey se sonrojaba y sele atoraba el jugo en la garganta escupiendo el jugo

Corey:¡MAMA! eso no se pregunta. Mientras tosía y decía - ¿ademas para que lo quieres sabe eso ?-

Mama de corey : es que yo oi a cierto joven sito decir sus sentimiento en su cuarto

(nota: padres no espíen a sus hijos eso no es bueno denle su espacio)

Corey : mama me espiaste, esta bien no estoy enojado por el contrario si ya lo sabes para que lo preguntas. dijo corey mientras la miraba un poco sonrojado.

De pronto se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta mientras que corey y su mama se quedaban viendo el uno al otro

Mama de corey: ¿no tienes pensado abrir ? Mientras le hacia señas para que abriera y le sonreía

pero corey se quedo paralizado y tembloroso y diciendo - no puedo , no puedo -

Mama de corey: esta bien yo abro ve por tu mochila ¿entendido? mientras lo miraba fijamente

En eso la madre de corey abrió la puerta pero al momento de abrir la puerta corey subió rápido por su mochila.

Laney: buenos días señora Riffin , se encuentra corey . mientras bajaba la mirada un poco ruborizadas

Mama de corey : si solo fue por su mochila oye laney te puedo pedir algo.

Laney: si claro ¿en que puedo ayudar?

Mama de corey : cuida que corey no se meta en problemas sabes como se comporta , sabes laney hoy corey dijo algo que de seguro te gustaría oír

Laney: ¡enserio! mientras su cara se ponía roja ( sera que corey me dirá lo que siente por mi hay no puedo esperar ) pensó Laney .

Pero corey bajo justo en el momento que su madre le diría a laney los sentimientos de corey pero corey se percato de lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

Corey: mama nos tenemos que ir a la escuela . Mientras agarraba la mano de laney , laney al percatarse de que corey esta agarrando su mano casi se desmalla de la felicidad.

Mama de corey: adiós nos vemos al rato ¿si?

En ese momento corey y laney se pusieron frente a frente

Corey: nos vamos laney. mientras su cara se ponía roja y ponía una sonrisa de tonto

Laney: s-si vamos . mientras soltaba la mano e igualmente ponía una sonrisa de tonto

(hay espero y corey le diga sus sentimientos a laney) pensó la mama de corey


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Mis amigos capitulo 3 grojband

Corey y Laney se quedaron mirando sonrojados sin decir nada solo mirándose pero parecía que sus miradas hablan por si mismas.

Mama de corey: ejem chicos lamento interrumpir pero ya deberían irse ¿no creen ? mientras los empujaba para que se fueran y no llegaran tarde a la escuela

Corey : ¡si tienes razón ! mientras agarraba la mano de Laney y corrían -nos vemos mama-

Mama de corey: si mi cielo cuídate ¡no rompas nada ! mientras los despedía

Corey: oye laney ¿p-puedo hablar contigo en la hora del almuerzo? dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se ruborizaba

Laney: s-si pero por que no me lo dices ahora ( dios mio espero y me pida que sea su novia) pensó laney mientras lo miraba y sonreía

Corey: bueno veras la razón es muy simple quiero que estemos solo además kin y kon nos están esperando. dijo mientras llegaban a la parada de autobuses

EN LA PARADA DE AUTOBUSES

Laney: esta bien. dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

en ese momento llegaron los gemelos kin y kon hablando de temas personales

kin: no kon no puedes hacer eso es muy peligroso . Mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro con tono de enojo

kon: vamos hermano sabes que puedo . dijo mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo hasta llegar a la parada del autobús

Corey y Laney : buenos días. saludaron al mismo tiempo a lo cual después de saludar se miraron ruborizados

kin: y a ustedes que les pasa parecen novios. dijo mientras que kon golpeaba con su codo a corey

corey y laney juntaron miradas por un segundo y después las separaron sus caras estaban rojas a mas no poder mientras que los gemelos se reían a mas no poder en eso llego el autobús escolar .

DENTRO DEL AUTOBÚS

Kin: oye corey ya te encargaste de buscar a un nuevo miembro para la banda.

Corey : no he buscado e puesto promociona les pero nada. dijo con una cara de trastesa

Kon: tranquilo corey lo encontraremos ten fe. mientras lo abrazaba

Laney : kon tiene razón corey ten paciencia lo encontraremos. dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y corey se ponía rojo y los gemelos se reían haciendo que todos en el autobús los voltearan a ver haciendo que los 4 amigos se callaran y empezara un silencio incomodo.

Kin: por cierto ¿ya saben que casillero les toco? y aun mas importante ¡cual va ser la primera clase!

Corey: si mi casillero es el 220.

Laney: el mio es 221. mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara(si si si voy a estar alado de corey es un sueño) pensó laney

Kin: si mi apunte no me falla mi casillero es el 223, eso significa que ¡kon es el 222!. dijo muy seguro

Kon: nop de hecho es el mordía una dona y veía a kin

En ese momento corey se levanta y grita -a quien le toco el casillero 222-, cosa que todos respondieron que a nadie del autobús

Kin: es raro pero bueno debe de ser un error , miren ya llegamos a la preparatoria. dijo muy feliz

Kon: si al fin no siento el trasero por los asientos y el viaje

Corey: se siente raro estar aquí de vuelta . mientras juntaba sus brazos como si tuviera frió

Laney : si ya estamos en segundo grado guau si que ¿hemos crecido no creen ? ya no somos unos niños

Kin: si quien creería que ya tenemos 16 años y estamos en 2 grado de preparatoria

Corey : bueno hay que entrar no creen.

Laney, Kin y Kon : si hay que hacerlo de una vez. dijeron todos al mismo tiempo entrando a la preparatoria una cara de valentía y felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

Mis amigos capitulo 4 Grojband

Una vez adentro de la preparatoria se quedaron asombrados ya que la habían expandido y re-modelado las instalaciones haciendo que los 1º grados quedaran en la primera planta, los 2º grados en la segunda planta y los de 3º grado en la ultima planta, los 4 amigos estaban impresionados por lo grande de las instalaciones.

Kon: ¡wow! que grande me siento diminuto.

kon agarro a sus amigos de los brazos y los llevaba donde estaban sus nuevos casilleros pero de repente corey vio a un alumno de 3º maltratando a un alumno de 1º , a lo cual fue a defender al chico de primero.

Corey: ¡OYE! que te pasa no ves que es mas pequeño no abuses. mientras cubría al chico de 1º y miraba fijamente al bravucón con una mirada retadora.

Bravucón : tu no te metas. mientras dirigía un golpe a la cara de corey.

Pero algo paso el golpe no llego a corey otra persona lo avía interceptado con una mano , pero corey estaba con los ojos cerrados y encogido de hombros pero corey oyó lo que su defensor le decía al bravucón

Bravucón : suelta mi mano me estas lastimando.

Alumno misterioso: ja no me hagas reír te soltare la mano pero si no te largas cuando te la suelte tu mano no sera la única que sienta dolor ¿entendido?. mientras aventaba la mano del bravucón.

Bravucón: me las pagaras y te are llorar. dijo mientras corría por el pasillo agarrándose la mano

en ese momento corey abrió los ojos para agradecer al que avía salvado del golpe que iban a dar pero su salvador ya no estaba pero recordaría su voz

Kin, Kon y Laney : corey estas bien nos contaron lo que paso

Corey: si estoy bien ( mm gracias a ese tipo sigo intacto me hubiera gustado agradecerle me pegunto si me lo volveré a topar ) pensó corey

Kin: chicos tenemos que irnos a clases . mientras miraba su reloj

Corey : es cierto tenemos que ir a clases. Dijo mientras corría con sus amigos al salón de clases que estaba en el segundo piso por suerte el profesor no avía llegado aun los chicos se sentían aliviados

DENTRO DEL SALÓN DE CLASES

Laney :uf que suerte tenemos no creen. mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Kin: si es cierto por cierto kon tu te sientas conmigo. dijo kin mientras arrastraba del brazo a kon

Kon: si lo se hermano. dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio con kin

Corey: bueno lens creo que me sentare a tu lado claro si tu ¿quieres?. dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se ruborizaba

Laney : si claro corey siéntate (genial se sentó a mi lado me siento feliz) pensó

en ese momento llego el profesor (era un señor de entre 28 y 30 años de edad usaba unos jeans y una playera de metallica y unos tenis converse ) el profesor se dirigio a su escritorio y se presento

Profesor: buenos días mis educandos soy el profesor Steven Daves pero me pueden decir solo steven ¿esta bien? bueno yo seré su tutor en este año espero y les agrade tenerme de profesor como ustedes me agradan a mi pero estoy divagando , bueno que tal si nos presentamos.

así pasaron varios minutos hasta que llego el ultimo alumno.

Profesor : bueno solo nos falta un solo alumno ''Víctor'' hay algún víctor

Carrie: pf que nombre mas feo debe ser un perdedor. dijo mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio

hasta que en el pasillo se oían ruidos - por donde queda el salón 101-

-No maestra soy de segundo grado aun que no lo parezca- todos los que estaba dentro del salón se quedaban viendo entre si , extrañados cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entro un joven (no era muy alto digamos 1.70 eso si con una complexión fuerte se notaba que hacia ejercicio traía puesto una playera de un grupo llamado caifanes unos jeans y unas botas de soldado negras tenia una cara de pocos amigo que intimidaría a cualquiera )-disculpe profesor puedo pasar es que me perdí- en ese momento todos lo voltearon a ver no daban merito a lo que veían no parecía de 16 años sino de 20.

Carrie:( dios están apuesto y varonil) pensó mientras que en sus ojos se le formaban corazones

Lenny : carrie estas bien tierra llamando a carrie la perdimos . dijo mientras movía su mano enfrente de ella

Profesor: joven los 3º son arriba. mientras que su mano señalaba hacia arriba

Alumno: no profesor soy el nuevo alumno. dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

Profesor: t-tu eres víctor.

Alumno: si puedo sentarme.

Profesor: primero preséntate ante tus compañeros. mientras señalaba hacia el frente de todos

Alumno:hola un gusto mi nombre es Víctor yo vengo de Mexico así que soy nuevo en el pueblo tengo 16 años.

Corey: (esa voz es la del chico que me salvo del bravucón cuando acabe la clase le agradeceré ) pensó

Profesor: dinos víctor que te gusta.

Víctor: bueno me gusta la música en Mexico tuve una banda conformada por mis amigos y yo, me encanta hacer ejercicio es una de las cosas que mas amo hacer se tocar la guitarra ya sea acústica o eléctrica , amo la poesía y me encanta cocinar me pueden llamar vic o vec de cariño y eso seria todo.

Profesor : muy bien víctor puedes ir a sentarte. mientras señalaba un lugar vacío hasta el fondo alado de corey

Víctor: si gracias profesor . mientras se iba a sentar pero al llegar a su lugar reconoció a corey - hey tu eres el chico que salve hace rato¿cierto?

Corey: si y te lo agradezco de corazón por salvar mi pellejo o por cierto podemos hablar en la hora del almuerzo. pero al oír eso laney pensó ( entonces no me dirás que cientes por mi )

Víctor: si claro hombre ha por cierto donde esta la cafetería ps yo la encontrare . Dijo mientras sonreía

Profesor: bueno chicos espero y estén cómodos en este nuevo año que empiezan en segundo grado ya pueden ir a almorzar. dijo mientras se retiraba .


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 El nuevo

Mientras el profesor salia del salón los estudiantes salían en grupo detrás de el solo algunos se quedaban para conocer un poco mas a víctor y hacerle preguntas sobre Mexico

Corey: oye vec si puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?. Dijo con una mueca de inseguridad

Víctor: si claro dime vec o vic de las dos es correcto así que no te preocupes. Mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la espalda y se reía.

Laney: wow no pareces de 16 años , sabes cuando el profesor nos dijo tu nombre pensamos que seria un enclenque o tonto pero creo que nos equivocamos.

Kin: laney tiene razón aquí no hay ningún víctor y bueno creo que al escuchar tu nombre empezamos a juzgar pero donde están nuestros modales yo soy kin kujira y el es mi hermano.

pero en ese momento cada uno empezó a presentarse.

-yo soy Corey Riffin . un placer conocerte

\- yo soy Laney Penn

-Nosotros somos Kin y Kon Kujira

Víctor seles quedo viendo y los saludaba uno a uno.

Corey : pero dinos cual es tu nombre completo

Víctor: bueno yo también debo presentarme yo soy víctor yaumautzin villa macedo

el grupo de amigos se quedaron viendo entre si solo para decir - wow que nombre mas largo-

Víctor: de donde vengo hay nombres mas largos. dijo mientras reía y se levantaba para estirarse

Laney : que tal si vamos a comer algo.

Corey , Kin y Kon : si tenemos hambre . mientras salían del salón corriendo .

Víctor : je je me agradan esos chicos. dijo mientras sacaba un toper con comida y se disponía a comer

en ese preciso momento llegaron los NEWMAN'S.

Carrie: hola víctor ¿cierto ?. dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida

Víctor: si un gusto en conocerte cual es tu nombre.

Carrie: soy carrie beff y el placer es mio víctor déjame presentarnos

-yo soy lenny nepp-

-yo soy kim kagami

-y so soy konnie kagami

Carrie: y somos los NEWMAN'S la mejor banda de peaceville. mientras hacia la seña particular del rock .

Víctor: ya veo bueno es un gusto.

Carrie: oímos que tocabas en otra banda antes de llegar a peaceville o me ¿equivoco?

Víctor: es cierto yo era la guitarra acompañante o guitarra rítmica.

Carrie: no quieres hacer una audición para formar parte de los newman's en el puesto de guitarra rí mientras ella y el resto de la banda movía la cabeza afirmando

Víctor: ha tengo que pensarlo. mientras se levantaba y agarraba sus cosas que solo eran su mochila y su guitarra

Carrie: piénsalo guapo .. Dijo en voz baja

Víctor: lo are pero no prometo nada . dijo mientras salia del salón de clases y se dirigía hacia el patio, al llegar se sentó en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y se dispuso a tocar su guitarra y relajarse las notas que salían de su guitarra eran suaves y tranquilizadoras para quien las oyera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 La decisión

El tiempo paso y Víctor seguí tocando su guitarra de una manera muy tranquila como era de esperarse la gente empezó a sentarse y escuchar su música.

Víctor: hay que aprovechar los placeres de la vida. dijo mientras miraba a todos. siguió tocando.

EN LA CAFETERÍA

Kin: ¡oigan y Víctor! que no nos acompañaría a almorzar . dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

En ese momento laney recordó lo que corey le diría en la hora del almuerzo, alzo la mirada y tierna mente le agarro de su mano corey al sentir eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras kin y kon lo miraban un poco raro.

Kon: ¿te sientes bien? corey te ves un poco rojo. Dijo mientras tocaba la frente de corey

Kin : sea lo que sea ve al baño y lávate la cara . dijo mientras lo veía extrañado

Corey se levanto de la mesa y dijo - esta bien iré al baño alguien me quiere acompañar- pero los gemelos estaban sentados y lo ignoraron corey solo suspiro y se dispuso a retirarse al baño cuando de repente.

Laney: mi am... corey te acompaño. dijo nerviosa.

pero los gemelos seguían comiendo a ellos no les interesaba ellos solo querían comer.

Corey: esta bien Lens vamos.

de camino hacia el baño laney se detuvo en seco y haciendo que corey también se detuviera preguntando mas que sonrojada.

Laney: ¿corey que me ibas a decir en la mañana? . dijo con una vos un tanto tímida

Corey: ¡cierto! pero entonces vamos a al patio te parece. mientras se acercaba a laney como si quisiera besarle.

De camino al patio se hizo un silencio muy incomodo solo se oían los murmullos de los alumnos platicando y riendo

Laney: ( oh por dios me lo pedirá me lo pedirá) pensó laney mientras sonreía radiante mente

Corey: ( si puedes claro que puedes demuéstrale tu amor hazla vibrar que sienta tu amor ) pensaba corey con una sonrisa entre tímida y confianzuda

EN EL PATIO

Pero al llegar al patio vieron en la distancia a Víctor sentado tocando su guitarra mientras que el mismo bravucón que iba a golpear a corey lo molestaba.

Corey: ¡genial ese tipo otra vez!. mientras una mueca de enojo se dibujaba en su cara.

Se fueron acercando hasta oír los gritos del bravucón.

Bravucón: hazme caso tarado sabes te golpeare hasta que quedes inconsciente. mientras lo agarraba de su playera y lo alzaba.

Víctor solo dejo su guitarra en el piso lo miro fijamente y con una voz tranquila pero atemorizan te le dijo fría mente.

Víctor: numero 1 suéltame. mientras agarraba las manos del bravucón y las quitaba de su camisa

numero 2 soy Víctor no soy un tarado. dijo mientras agarraba su guitarra del piso

numero 3 dejarme golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente , ja no sabes cuantas personas me han dicho lo mismo pero ninguna lo cumple

y numero 4 no tientes a la suerte y no me retes entendido .

La cara del bravucón tenia una mirada de terror pero de enojo también Víctor agarro su mochila y su guitarra y se retiro logro ver a corey y a laney

Víctor: hola chicos que hacen aquí. mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía

Corey: amigo tocas la guitarra espectacular no te interesa unirte a grojband , necesitamos una guitarra rítmica

Laney: vamos anímate te gustara formar parte de grojband. mientras sonreía

Víctor: son las segundas personas que me piden que me una a su banda hoy . dijo mientras reía

Corey y Laney: ¿la segunda y quienes fueron los primeros? . dijeron al mismo tiempo

Víctor: si la primera fue una chica linda de cabello azul, ¿como se llama su banda? así los newman's

Corey y Laney se miraron asombrados ya que carrie no le decía a cualquiera si quería formar parte de su banda.

Corey : ¡enserio te propuso eso y que le dijiste! dijo corey un poco alterado

Víctor : dije que lo pensaría de hecho no quiero formar parte de su banda seria incomodo estar entre puras chicas, pero por les interesa lo que me dijeron. mientras se rascaba la nuca

Laney: es que ellos son nuestros enemigos a muerte.

Víctor : je je je je . mientras se juntaba de manos y los miraba tierna mente.

Corey y Laney : ¿que es tan gracioso?. mientras ponían caras de enojo

Víctor: nada solo que me recuerdan a mi vieja banda. mientras sonreía y brotaban salían unas lagrimas

Al ver esto los chicos lo abrazaron y le preguntaron

Corey: entonces que dices te unes . mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa

Víctor: ¡CLARO QUE SI ME UNO A GROJBAND! solo con una condición. dijo mientras se ponía serio

Laney: ¿cual?. mientras juntaba sus brazos en pos de interrogación.

Víctor: quiero hacer audición , tengo por ley propia hacer todo correctamente.

Corey: esta bien ,te parece ¿hoy a las 5:00 pm? mientras sonreía

Víctor: ¿cual es tu dirección?

Laney: chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que ir a clase. mientras señalaba el salón de clases.

Corey : te doy mi dirección en clase ,ben vamos a clase.

corey tomo la mano de laney y le dijo en voz baja - vamos tenemos que irnos- mientras que laney se sonrojaba Víctor solo los veía y pensaba ( serán novios o amigos )

EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES

ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la clase acabara todo el grupo estaba aburrido menos Víctor el simple hecho que volvería a formar porte de una banda lo ponía muy contento, Víctor se estiro y vio que carrie lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa un tanto boba , voltio para atrás y noto que corey y laney se miraban tierna mente.

Profesor: bueno jóvenes pueden retirarse y hasta mañana . mientras cerraba su carpeta y se retiraba

Corey: hey vec ten esta es mi dirección se puntual ¿si?.dijo mientras le entregaba un papelito con la dirección de la casa de los Riffin.

Víctor: lo are no te preocupes. mientras guardaba la dirección en su bolsillo.

Carrie: oye vic ¿ no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa ?. mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba pero lenny al ver esto no pudo evitar enojarse.

Víctor: ¡gracias! ,pero mi padre vendrá por mi mejor por que no acompañas a tu amigo ¿cual era su nombre? Lenny

de pronto la cara de carrie se dibujo una sonrisa de trastesa y decía - será para la otra- mientras se acercaba a lenny

Carrie: oye lenny quieres que te acompañe a tu casa hoy. mientras le sonreía pero no quitaba ese semblante de tristeza.

Lenny: ¡s-si! me encantaría y de camino te invito un helado de vainilla el sabor que amas ¿que dices ?

Carrie: suena lindo, vayámonos lenny. Mientras lo abrazaba y salían del salón pero antes del salón lenny voltio a ver a Víctor y le sonrió y se despidió amigablemente.

Kin: entonces Víctor audicionara para entrar a la banda..

Corey: si hoy en la tarde.

Kon: suena bien , llegas temprano he vic.

Víctor: si lo are, miren ahí esta mi papa nos vemos.

Corey , Lenny , Kin y Kon: adiós hasta el rato.


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 El nuevo integrante

Era una tarde calurosa y los grojband's estaban ensayando en la cochera corey lucia nervioso miraba el reloj en repetidas ocasiones.

Laney: corey tranquilo aun son las 4:50 todavía falta para que llegue víctor. dijo laney mientras afinaba su bajo.

El tiempo siguió en marcha y la banda siguió ensayando hasta que corey se percato que ya eran las 5:20 y se empezaba a preocupar por víctor.

Corey: cielos ya es muy tarde. mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

cuando de repente se escucha la voz de víctor a fuera de el garaje, los 4 amigos salieron para ver quien era y efectivamente era víctor en una bicicleta acompañado de una linda chica (media aproximadamente 1.60, perlo largo ondulado color castaño oscuro y ojos color verde con su uniforme del colegio víctor se bajo de la bicicleta despidió de ella y se dispuso a saludar a sus amigos.

Víctor: perdón por la tardanza pero tuve unos contratiempos. mientras se agarraba la costilla con dolor.

Corey: ¡ que te paso! cuéntanos. mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

Laney: no te vez bien , dinos que te paso. mientras le ofrecía un baso con agua .

Victor: esta bien les contare de hecho es una historia un poco graciosa

en ese momento Kon salto y empezó a aplaudir diciendo una y otra vez.

Kon: wii un cuento , un cuento.

víctor procedió a contar lo que había sucedido de camino a la casa de corey

RECUERDO DE VÍCTOR

salí de mi casa temprano como a las 4:30, no quería retrasarme pase por una escuela llamada la Gustab scolaire de Richard filles ( colegio de señoritas Richard gustab )

yo no le di importancia y seguí derecho ya casi estaba en tu casa cuando de repente voltee hacia atrás

y vi silueta de una bicicleta y salí volando y aterrice en unos arbustos pero me levante para golpear al que me arroyo pero al momento de acercarme era una chica del colegio que había pasado hace unas calles , estaba llorando y yo temeroso de que su hubiera lastimado

Victor: estas bien no te lastimaste. dijo mientras la cargaba y la ponía en una banca del par que .

chica extraña: Il fait vraiment mal ( hay me duele mucho ). mientras se sobaba la pierna

Victor: estas bien te puedo ayudar. mientras se acercaba y miraba la pierna que le dolía

chica extraña: ''gemido '' soigneusement ( con cuidado) . mientras miraba a víctor

Victor: tranquila solo es una pequeña raspada, dijo mientras limpiaba la raspada y le ponía un bendita

Victor: uf ¿cual es tu nombre?. mientras se agarraba la costilla con dolor.

la chica sele quedo viendo unos segundos y ponía cara de no entender lo que decía víctor.

Victor: ¿hablas español? . mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

chica extraña: si hablo español soy Camila Meyer . mientras se lanzaba y abrazaba a víctor.

Victor: ha ¿por que abrazas? . mientra se ruborizaba y la abrazaba también

Camila: por que me ayudaste y me curaste mi pierna. mientras lloraba tierna mente

Victor :esta bien no hay por que ponerse así , sabes no puedo dejar a nadie a su suerte en especial a una chica tan linda como tu .

Camila: eso es muy tierno , pero no pareces de aquí ¿ de donde eres? . dijo mientras se ruborizaba

Victor:¡ tu tampoco apreses de por aquí ! , te digo de donde soy si tu también me dices de ¿donde eres?. mientras se levantaba pero el dolor de su costilla era tan fuerte que callo al piso , rápidamente se levanto solo para volverse a sentar.

Camila: ¡estas bien ! no quieres que te lleve a un hospital.

Victor: tranquila estoy bien , pero dime de donde vienes yo vengo de Mexico y mi nombre es víctor. mientras se levantaba lentamente

Camila: yo vengo de Francia y mi nombre es Camila pero tu me puedes llamar cami . mientras lo miraba apenada

Victro: bueno camila fue un gusto conocerte pero tengo que ir a audicionar para una banda y ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir

Camila: he note gustaría salir este sábado conmigo no se ir a ver una película o ir por un helado si no quieres no. dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza apenada

Victor: me encantaría.

de pronto camila alzo la mirada y sonrió y lo abrazo para este punto víctor estaba ruborizado ha no poder mas

Camila: te llevo en mi bicicleta te parece . mientras se subía a su bicicleta

Victor: si gracias ha por cierto este es mi numero telefónico

Camila: ok te llamare pero vayámonos para que no llegues tarde.

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE VÍCTOR

Victor: y eso es lo que paso. mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca

Los chicos lo miraron y solo hicieron una pregunta -y saldrás con ella el sábado-mientras que víctor se les quedaba mirando

Victor: no están enojados por que llegue tarde . mientras los veía con cara de confundido

Corey: na tranquilo lo que importa es que llegaste , no puedo decir que sano y salvo por que te arroyo una bicicleta y se nota que tienes algo roto.

Laney: mejor vamos a un hospital ¿no creen?mientras se sentaba

Victor: lo are después de mi audició mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

En ese momento víctor tomo su guitarra subió a la pequeña tarima y se presento formalmente y dijo unas palabras .

Victor: soy víctor yaumautzin vengo a audicionar para el puesto de guitarra rítmica y tambien voy a cantar una cancion de una banda mexicana llamada caifanes espero y les guste.

Los 4 amigos guardaron silencio mientras víctor empezaba a tocar

Voy, a través del cristal  
Microscópico de tu piel celular.  
Ciego incompleto terreno cruzado.  
De esquina a esquina te pierdo.  
De esquina a esquina te pierdo.

Junta tu rostro mojado con el mío.  
Nunca me quites es embrujo tuyo.  
Hay amor hazme creer que todo es verdad.  
Hay amor hazme brincar sobre el mar.

Somos sombras  
En tiempos perdidos.

Quiero romper el cristal  
Que empana mi cuerpo confuso, difuso.  
Muerdo historias humanas  
Que nunca han sido comprendidas, olvidadas.

Junta tu rostro molido con el mío.  
Nunca me lleves a templos perdidos.  
Hay amor hazme creer que todo es verdad.  
Hay amor hazme brincar sobre el mar.

Somos sombras  
En tiempos perdidos.  
Somos sombras  
En tiempos perdidos.

el silencio no se hizo esperar pero una simple palabra lo rompería -eso estuvo genial - dijo corey mientras aplaudía se subía a la tarima.

Corey: vec eso fue genial hermano estas dentro de GROJBAND. dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Victor: gracias enserio gracias ustedes me hacen sentir querido nunca creí volver a formar parte de una banda enserio se los agradezco. dijo mientras lloraba y bajaba la cabeza

Kon: tranquilo amigo siempre hay lugar para uno mas en nuestra banda. mientras abrazaba a víctor

al ver a víctor llorar todos lo abrazaron y lo hicieron sentir queridos

Corey: bienvenido a grojband

Victor: gracias amigos . dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Victor: ya es muy tarde , les agradezco por dejarme formar parte de grojband pero me tengo que ir a mi casa nos vemos mañana en la escuela . mientras salia del garaje de corey.


	8. anuncio importante

Hola la verdad es que este lunes se acaban mis vacaciones así que los capítulos de mi fanfic los subiré el viernes y sábados así que subiría 2 capítulos en el fin de semana espero y lo entiendan.

Atte. Oliet


	9. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

De camino a su casa víctor se percato que ya era un poco tarde y faltaba un buen tramo de camino para llegar a su casa( para aclarar cuando me refiero a un poco tarde serán como las 8:00 pm y de camino como 45 minutos a pie).

Victor: cielos es noche y sin ningún centavo valla suerte la mía pero podría estar lloviendo. mientras reía sarcástica mente pero no llovió

siguió caminando por un par de minutos cuando vio a lo lejos una sombra que lo seguía al momento que víctor vio eso empezó a correr gritando- deja de seguirme- , pero el dolor de su costilla hizo que no pudiera correr muy rápido a lo cual la sombra lo alcanzo.

Victor: no me mates por favor.

persona misteriosa: ¿ que? matarte pero soy yo carrie. mientras se levantaban.

Victor: por que me estabas siguiendo. dijo mientras se sacudía su ropa

Carrie: ¿seguirte? no fui a dejar a mi hermana mayor a la casa Riffin por que se quedaría a dormir con la hermana de corey . mientras miraba a víctor

Victor: ¡T-tienes una hermana y mas importante corey tiene una hermana !

Carrie: si 2 años mayor, es una molestia en mi opinión.

Victor: no la conozco pero ciento que la conoceré. mientras cruzaba sus brazos en son de burla

Carrie: si creo que lo aras, por cierto hasta donde vives. dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Victor: vivo en la calle cerezo casa 700

Carrie: enserio yo vivo en la casa numero sonreía picara mente

Victor: enserio que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa digo me queda muy cerca de la mía

Carrie: enserio me encantaría. dijo mientras pensaba ( mi sueño se hace realidad).

De camino a casa de carrie ella empezó a hacer unas preguntas un poco incomodas.

Carrie: oye vic por que estabas en la cochera de los groj tontos. dijo un poco molesta.

Victor: veras ahora soy un grojband así que no los ofendas son buenos chicos.

Carrie molesta lo miro furiosa y des ilusionada y solo pregunto una cosa.

Carrie: pensé que querías formar parte de los newmans. dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y empezaba a llorar.

Victor: tranquila carrie no es para tanto. mientras la abrazaba.

Carrie: eso significa que seremos enemigos toda la mientras miraba a víctor a los ojos

Victor: no claro que no carrie, claro que competiremos con nuestras bandas pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos. dijo mientras la abrazaba cálida mente.

Carrie: lo dices enserio. mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y sonreía tierna mente.

llegaron a la casa de carrie víctor se despidió y se dirigio a su casa donde sus padres lo recibieron y cenaron víctor se dirigio a su habitación .

Ya en su habitación víctor se dispuso a bañarse y dormir pero seguía pensando en camila la chica que lo había arroyado con su bicicleta y se puso a pensar como seria su cita del sábado.

Por la mañana víctor se levanto temprano se cambio para ir a la preparatoria bajo para desayunar y lo sorprendió quien estaba sentado en la mesa...


	10. chapter 9

Capitulo 9 ¡hay un problema!

Capitulo 9

EN LA CASA DE LOS VILLA

Por la mañana víctor se levanto temprano se cambio para ir a la preparatoria bajo para desayunar y lo sorprendió quien estaba sentado en la mesa...

Carrie: buenos días te hice el desayuno . dijo mientras le sonreía a víctor con un plato de hot cakes en sus manos .

Victor: C-carrie esto es raro como entraste a mi casa. mientras retrocedía unos pasos

en eso se escucho una voz adulta detrás de víctor.

Papa de víctor: hay mi hijo vino para que se pudieran ir los dos juntos a la escuela ^_^ pero cuando ella llego tu estabas dormido así que la invite a pasar y te hizo el desayuno eso es lindo , bueno vec nos vemos me tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos al rato te iré a recoger cuando termine de ensayar tu banda. dijo su padre mientras salia de la casa

víctor y carrie regresaron adentro de la casa ,víctor se dirigio a la cocina para desayunar carrie lo siguió para desayunar tambien.

Carrie: que linda casa víctor tiene un toque rustico . mientras sonreía y se acercaba a víctor

Victro: gracias a mi tambien me gusta. mientras se alejaba un poco.

siguieron desayunando y estaba todo tranquilo hasta carrie dijo algo que a víctor le dolió mucho.

Carrie: tu papa es muy buena persona. mientras sonreía

Victor: si amo tanto a mi papa , el siempre me cuida. mientras suspiraba y sonreia

Carrie: pero donde esta tu madre no la he visto.

víctor al oír eso no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas mientras su semblante cambiaba a serio.

Carrie: dije algo se sentía mal por ver llorar a víctor

Victor: no tranquila solo que mi madre nos dejo a mi padre y a mi cundo yo era un recién nacido la verdad no la se levantaba y volvía a sonreír

Carrie: lo entiendo no volveré a mencionarla. mientras abrazaba a víctor

Victor: gracias, ya nos tenemos que ir a la escuela. mientras agarraba a carrie de la mano y salían de la casa .

EN LA CALLE

siguieron agarrados de la mano hasta que llegaron al colegio de camila , camila vio a víctor y corrió a abrazarlo pero ...

Camila: Bonjour mon amour ... quien es ella si se puede mientras la miraba con ojos de demonio

Carrie: soy su novia y tu quien eres flacucha . dijo mientras abrazaba a víctor

Camila: s-son pareja. mientras empezaba a llorar

Victor: solo esta jugando no es mi novia. mientra la levantaba tierna mente entre sus brazos

carrie al ver esto no puedo evitar ponerse sumamente enojada y roja de la ira que le tenia a camila

Camila: enserio, entonces sigue en pie lo del sábado. dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Victor: claro lo prometí. mientras se sonrojaba y la miraba.

Carrie: víctor llegaremos tarde a la escuela si no dejas de babosear. mientras se cruzaba de brazos y daba media vuelta.

Victor : es cierto nos vemos cami. se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

De camino a la preparatoria carrie estaba muy callada y muy enojada .

EN LA PREPARATORIA

al llegar a la preparatoria carrie se dirigio con sus amigos y víctor con los suyos..

Corey: oye vec tengo buenas noticias. dijo muy emocionado

Laney: si te encantara esta noticia.

Kin: sera de locura.

Kon: si sera asombroso.

dijeron todos en tono de emoción víctor no pudo evitar ponerse feliz tambien pero no sabia por que, todos se dirigieron al salón de clases donde corey le diría la noticia causante de su alegría.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Un largo día

Capitulo 10

Dentro del salón de clases los 5 amigos estaban hablando ya que el prefesor no habia llegado , corey le diría a Víctor el por que de su alegría.

Víctor : vamos corey dime por que están tan contentos, cual es la gran noticia. Dijo mientras los miraba y sonreía.

Laney : agarrate victor esto te gustará mañana tenemos tacada en el parque. Dijo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a corey , corey se puso rojo pero también abrazó a laney.

La cara de Víctor cambio de feliz a triste en un segundo, los chicos lo notaron -que pasa vic todo bien- preguntaron en tono de preocupación.

Victor: es que mañana es mi cita con camila. Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada al suelo y suspiraba.

Pero carrie no pudo evitar escuchar que Víctor tendría una cita con camila a lo cual se para rapido y dejando a lenny solo en su lugar y preguntandose por que no le gusta a carrie.

Carrie: Que tendrás una cita con esa flacucha. Dijo mientras ponía una cara de enojo y decepción

Víctor: si saldré con ella mañana en la tardé .mientras sonreía.

Laney: aun que tenemos un conflicto Ya mañana tambien tenemos una tocada. Dijonen tono serio pero amable

Corey: además carrie a ti que te importa si Víctor tine un cita con una chica linda. Dijo con tono de burla y la miraba fijamente

Kon: jejee miren carro se puso mientras la señalaba y se reía.

Carrie: y-yo celosa ja debes de estar jugando a mi no me importa ( claro que estoy celosa esa flacucha saldra con el chico que me gusta). PensóPensó mientras se dibujaba una mueca de enojo en su cara

Corey: bueno da igual vamos a comer algo vienes vic. Dijo mientras el y sus amigos salían para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Víctor: claro en un minuto los alcanzó.

Kin: esta bien nos vemos en un rato.

En la cafetería

Laney: como vamos a ayudar a Víctor para que salga con camila y toque con nosotros. Dijo un poco enfadada.

Kon: que tal si lo clonamos. Dijo mientras sonreia y miraba a kin

Kin: shh eso nadie lo debe saberlo.

Corey: lo tengo que tal si Víctor lleva a camila al concierto y hacemos que le cante una canción.

Laney: corey eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Dijo mientras ponía una cara de fascinaciónfascinación.

Corey: Losé pero ahora hay que decirle a Víctor el plan que tenemos

Kin: si tienes razón yo y kon iremos por el. Mientras salian a toda prisa de la cafetería dejando a corey y a laney solos.

Corey: ( esta es tu oportunidad solo pídele que salga contigo antes de la tocada)

Laney: (vamos solo dile que si quiere salir mañana contigo)

Corey y laney : quieres salir mañana conmigo. Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Laney: Si si si me encantaría. Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y reía de la felicidad

Corey: encerio te parece a las 3:00p.m en el parke te parece digo pasar un buen rato antes de la tocada.

Laney: suena perfecto ( este momento es hermoso no puedo creer que nobme halla desmallado. Pensó

En ese momento un chico entro en la cafetería gritando - se van a pelear el nuevo y lenny vengan rapido- todos salieron deprisa de la cafeteria.

Corey: que victor va a pelear. Dijo en tono de pánico

Laney: no puede ser vamos a ver y para colmo sera con lenny el chico mas débil de la escuela.

Corey y laney salieron de la cafetería para ver en donde se iban a pelear llegaron al patio y si una pelea se estaba llevando acabo pero no era de Víctor contra lenny sino de otro chico de un salon diferente y lenny.

Lenny: retira lo dicho. Mientras soltaba un golpe el cual el oponente esquivó muy fácil.

Desconocido: hay como amo golpear a tontos como tu eres patético ademas dime si no es cierto lo que dije crees que alguien se interesaria en alguien como tu un ser debil.

Lenny: retira lo dicho tonto .

Pero cuando lenny termino de decir esa oración el bravucón le dio una patada tan fuerte que lenny al recibirla se desmayó por la fuerza de impacto , pero de entre la multitud salio carrie corriendo hacia donde estaba lenny.

Carrie: perdón lenny esto es mi culpa. Mientras lo abraza y comenzaba a llorar.

Bravucón: jajaja que patético llorar por otra persona, ahora apartate. Dijo mientras alzaba su mano para darle un golpe a carrie

Pero antes de que el golpe llegara a carrie Víctor lo detuvo con una mano - encerio que le pasa a esta escuela por que el fuerte maltrata al débil si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo claro si quieres perder- , la cara del bravucón cambio a un semblante de miedo y coraje.

Víctor: largate escoria no quiero verte y si vuelves a maltratar a uno de mis amigos te destruiré entiendes. Dijo mientras lo miraba fija fríamente.

Bravucón: algún día tu y yo pelearemos y te are morder el polvo. Dijo mientras se retiraba

Corey: se puede saber por que ese tonto golpeo a lenny.

Carrie: es mi culpa. Dijo con lágrimas en su cara

Víctor: no te culpes mejor llevemos a lenny a la enfermería. Dijo tranquilamente

Despues de llevar a lenny a la enfermeria y de que todo saliera bien laney y corey le contaron su plan a Víctor.

Víctor: gran idea es genial solo ha esperar hasta mañana, miren lenny esta despertando.

Lenny: que paso por que me duelenel cuerpo. Dijo mientras se agarraba su abdomen.

Carrie: lenny estas bien. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le decía que lo disculpara.

Víctor: fuiste muy valiente.

Al término de las clases todos se dirigieron a sus casas menos Víctor el y sus amigos tenían que ensayar para mañana.

El la cochera de corey

Corey: bueno chicos hay que ensayar hoy a mas no poder entendido ya que mañana es la cita de Víctor con camila.

Víctor: gracias por cierto mañana que aran antes de la tocada

Kon: bueno nosotros iremos a visitar a mi abuela. Dijo mientras agarraba a kin del brazo y se retiraron a su casa.

Víctor: y tu corey que aras mañana.

Corey: esta bueno yo y laney iremos al parke. Dijo un poco ruborizado.

Laney: corey eso no se dice . dijo nerviosa

Víctor: tranquilos no se lo diré a nadie.

Corey: encerio

Laney:gracias

Víctor: no hay de que pero ya me tengo ir ami casa nos vemos mañana adiós.

Victor llego a su casa y se dispuso a dormir pensando en el maravilloso día que le aguardaría mañana.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Un mal recuerdo

Capitulo 11

Víctor dormía plácidamente en su cama imaginando como seria su cita de mañana hasta que el recuerdo de la pelea de lenny contra el bravucón.

Recuerdo de víctor

todo empieza en salón de clases justo antes de la pelea de lenny todo estaba en paz.

Carrie: ¡ enserio saldrás con esa flacucha¡ , que gustos tienes. dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba.

Lenny: ya chicos que tal si vamos a comer algo. dijo sonriendo

Victor: buena idea tengo hambre, mientras se levantaba y sonreia

Carrie: tengo alguna elección . dijo mientras salían del salían de clases para ir a la cafetería

De camino a la cafetería un chico ajeno de ellos paso por el lado de carrie pero este chico nalgueo a carrie ( golpeo en el trasero) carrie al sentir eso no pudo evitar gritarle al abusivo.

Carrie: que te pasa tarado . mientras se plantaba enfrente del bravucón.

Claid: mi nombre es claid preciosa. dijo mientras se volteaba y le sonreia sarcásticamente .

Lenny noto lo que el chico le hizo a carrie y no pudo evitar enojarse

Claid: que tal si te invito a salir mientras la rodeaba con su brazo

Carrie: ¡déjame tonto! mientras quitaba el brazo del abusivo

Lenny: ya la oíste tonto déjala. mientras se plantaba enfrente del bravucón.

El bravucón voltio a ver a lenny con cara de desprecio- ja quien lo evitara tu pequeña escoria-  
dijo el bravucón en tono de burla a esta altura lenny estaba mas que furioso .

Lenny: solo aléjate de carrie entendido. dijo mientras lo empujaba.

el bravucón empezó a reír como maniático, el enojo de lenny era tanto que no le importaba salir herido.

bravucón: jajaja quieres pelear debilucho.

Victor: vamos chicos no peleen. mientras se ponía en medio de los 2

Lenny: no te metas víctor esto es entre yo y esta escoria.

Carrie: vamos lenny no pelees.

Lenny: no carrie quiero que se disculpe y se retracte por lo que te hizo. dijo con una mueca de seriedad.

Claid: esta bien si yo pierdo me disculpo pero si yo gano tendré una cita con esa lindura.

Fueron al patio para pelear lenny iba perdiendo pero a el no le interesaba salir herido el solo quería que ese tipo se disculpara con carrie.

Lenny: retira lo dicho. Mientras soltaba un golpe el cual el oponente esquivó muy fácil.

Desconocido: hay como amo golpear a tontos como tu eres patético ademas dime si no es cierto lo que dije crees que alguien se interesaría en alguien como tu un ser débil.

Lenny: retira lo dicho tonto .

Pero cuando lenny termino de decir esa oración el bravucón le dio una patada tan fuerte que lenny al recibirla se desmayó por la fuerza de impacto , pero de entre la multitud salio carrie corriendo hacia donde estaba lenny.

Carrie: perdón lenny esto es mi culpa. Mientras lo abraza y comenzaba a llorar.

Bravucón: jajaja que patético llorar por otra persona, ahora apártate. Dijo mientras alzaba su mano para darle un golpe a carrie

Pero antes de que el golpe llegara a carrie Víctor lo detuvo con una mano - enserio que le pasa a esta escuela por que el fuerte maltrata al débil si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo claro si quieres perder- , la cara del bravucón cambio a un semblante de miedo y coraje.

Víctor: lárgate escoria no quiero verte y si vuelves a maltratar a uno de mis amigos te destruiré entiendes. Dijo mientras lo miraba fija fríamente.

Bravucón: algún día tu y yo pelearemos y te are morder el polvo. Dijo mientras se retiraba

fin del recuerdo

Victor despertó exaltado tras recordar lo que había pasado un día antes pero recordó su compromiso con camila , se levanto rápido se metió rápido a la ducha pero el agua estaba mas que fría pero a el no le importo el quería apresurarse para no llegar tarde con camila, salio rápido de la ducha se cambio muy formal y bajo a desayunar.

Papa de víctor: como despacio te vas a atragantar. mientras leía el periódico.

Victor: lo se pero se hace tarde y no quiero ser in puntual en mi cita. dijo mientras comía

Papa de víctor: se como te sientes por cierto a que horas es tu tocada. mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Victor: sera a las 6:00 p.m enserio iras. dijo mientras una cara de felicidad de dibujaba en su cara.

Papa de víctor: claro que iré no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. dijo mientras sonreia

Victor: bueno papa me tengo que ir nos vemos en la tocada. dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta.

Papa de víctor: suerte hijo. dijo mientras se despedía de el.

Victo salio de la casa muy confiado y se dirigio al parque para una cita inolvidable.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 La espera

Capitulo 12

En el parque

Victo salio de la casa muy confiado y se dirigio al parque para una cita inolvidable. Pero de camino al parque se detuvo en un puesto de flores y se puso a pensar un momento ( a camila le gustaran las flores... creo que si le llevare unas flores) - me da 10 ramos de rosas por favor- la encargada del puesto de flores solo lo miro con una mirada un tanto de sorpresa 0_0- si joven en un segundo se las doy-.

Victor: espero y sean suficientes para camila. mientras ponía una cara de pensamiento

víctor recibió las flores y se fue a una banca para esperar a camila y esperar que fuera un buen día alejado de todo problema y preocupación, su mente solo la ocupaba en 2 cosas en camila y la gran tocada que tendría esa noche.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Corey

Corey se encontraba arreglandose para su cita con laney parecía un rayo en la forma en la que se arreglaba pero estaba muy nervioso que diría ,como actuaria , la besaría.

Corey: vamos tu puedes tigre dile lo que sientes...pero si niega mis sentimientos que are mi corazón no lo resistirá. dijo mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

de repente entro su madre con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

Mama de corey: hay hijo tu primera cita con laney que tierno , pero dime que la darás. dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de corey.

Corey: ¿Como que dar?.Dijo con una cara de pregunta.

Mama de corey: ¡Enserio! no le darás nada a laney ni una se daba una palmada en la frente.

Corey: tengo que darle algo ya se un gran ramo de rosas mientras se alegraba la corbata

Nota(es la primera cita que ha tenido corey a si que lo imagino con un esmoquin negro muy bonito).

Mama de corey: Nada mal , recuerdo que tu padre en nuestra primera cita me llevo 12 rosas 6 rojas y 6 blancas era tan romántico hasta que tu abuelo lo persiguió por todo el parque pero fue muy romántico. dijo con una cara de alegría.

Corey: cielos papa desde ese entonces era un romántico de sorprendido

Mama de corey: Si en toda la preparatoria era un gran poeta y cada poema que escribía lo hacia para mi era y es tan romántico que es difícil no enamorarse cada vez mas de el.

Corey: cielos papa es todo un muy contento

Papa de corey: ¿están hablando de mi? dijo mientras entraba a la recamara de corey.

en eso la madre de corey se arrojo a los brazos del padre de corey.

Madre de corey: mi cielo ya llegaste del trabajo. dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño

Corey: papa iras a vernos tocar en el parque. dijo muy emocionado.

Papa de corey: claro que si hijo no me lo perdería por nada pero primero debo llevar a esta princesa a una cena entre mientras miraba a su esposa tierna mente.

Mama de corey: enserio hay que hermoso. dijo muy contenta

la feliz pareja salio de la recamara de corey cuando de repente corey sujeto del brazo a su padre y le pregunto algo muy fácil.

Corey: algún consejo para mi cita. dijo tímidamente.

.

Papa de corey: jajaja solo uno se tu mismo, mírate hijo te pareces tanto a mi a tu edad yo tambien estuve en tu lugar hace unos 20 años que tiempos, bueno hijo me tengo que ir.

Corey: gracias papa nos vemos mas al rato en la tocada. dijo despidiéndose muy feliz

Corey se termino de arreglar con una cara de triunfo dijo- hoy es el día en que le diré a laney lo que ciento por ella- salio de su casa con dirección al parque y siguió el consejo de su madre comprarle algo a laney pero a laney no le gustaban las cosas de chicas así que corey se dirigio a un puesto de peluches y le compro un unicornio gigante ya que recordó que a laney le gustaban los unicornios - espero y a laney le gusten los peluches- dijo nervioso se dirigio a unas bancas y vio a víctor sentado y se dirigio a el.

Corey: hola vec que haces a qui. dijo intrigado.

Victor: esperando a camila. dijo contento.

Corey: que te parece si esperamos a las chicas a qui y cuando lleguen nos vamos .

Victor: me parece bien , pero dime a donde llevaras a laney. dijo en pos de pregunta

Corey: Bueno veras la llevare a un restauran de pizza y le compre un unicornio de peluche tamaño real y tu vec que le compraste a camila.

Victor: bueno yo le compre 10 ramos de rosas y la llevare de picnic a la playa.

Corey: genial eso es genial bueno hay que esperar.

En la casa de laney

Laney y camila estaban arreglandose para irse juntas al parque donde víctor y corey estaban esperándolas estaban tan nerviosas por ser sus primeras citas de toda la vida.

Camila: deprisa laney los chicos nos deben de estar esperando. dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar y se miraba en el espejo.

Laney: no estoy muy segura me veo muy tonta no no mejor cancelo la cita con corey . dijo nerviosa

Camila: vamos quiero ver como te vez laney sal quiero un poco enojada

de pronto salio laney del baño con un hermoso vestido negro y verde que aria que cualquiera se derritiera ante ella camila solo pudo decir una sola cosa- corey te amara-.

Laney: me veo bien, no me veo gorda, crees que le guste a corey. decía nerviosa

Camila solo la agarro del hombro y con una sonrisa le dijo tranquilamente- te vez perfecta corey te amara solo se tu misma-, salieron de la casa de laney dirigiéndose al parque donde corey y víctor estaban esperándolas.

Camila: y dime laney crees que corey te haya comprado algo.

Laney: no lo se con que no sea un peluche de unicornio esta bien.

Camila: ami con que no sean rosas esta bien.

llegaron al lugar donde los chicos estaban , quedaron asombrados por su atuendo tanto que los dos tontos confundieron sus regalos víctor tomo el peluche de unicornio y se lo dio a camila haciendo que camila se sonrojara y sonriera ardientemente y corey le dio a laney los 10 ramos de rosas haciendo que laney no pudiera dejar de sonreír y mirar a víctor.

Corey: bueno vic nos vemos en la tocada diviértanse y nos vemos , vayámonos laney por cierto te ves muy linda con ese vestido que mientras se alejaba con laney

Victor: adiós corey nos vemos e igualmente diviertanse, bueno cami nos vamos nervioso y confiado.

Camila: claro mon amour. dijo muy sonrojada.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 Las citas

Capitulo 13

Después de que cada pareja tomara su camino para sus citas ,víctor se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra ves- dios que hago es mi primera cita recuerda lo que dijo tu padre que hicieras en la primera cita- .

Victor: oye cami prepare un picnic en la playa te parece si nos muy nervioso pero sonriente

Camila: Si suena lindo. Dijo sonriendo

así se dirigieron a la playa para su picnic víctor le compro un ramo de rozas de paso por la playa pasaron al muelle para subir a unas atraiciones y disfrutar un momento del atardecer, después de eso se dirigieron el picnic.

Mientras tanto en la cita de corey

Corey corría tomado de la mano de laney los dos se veían muy felices y contentos

Laney: adonde me llevas corey. dijo feliz y un poco nerviosa.

Corey: es una sorpresa. dijo mientras se detenía de golpe y se colocaba detrás de laney para cerrarle los ojos.

Laney: C-corey ¿ que haces ?.dijo nerviosa

Corey: pronto lo veras . dijo mientras caminaban aun restaurante de pizza.

cuando llegaron corey le quito las manos de los ojos a laney mientras le decía en el oído- recuerdas este lugar-

Laney: como olvidar este lugar si aquí te conocí.dijo con una mirada de felicidad.

Corey: si este es el lugar donde conocí a la bajista mas talentosa del mundo. Dijo mientras se acercaba a laney y la rodeaba con su brazo( buen trabajo tigre... me pregunto como le ira a vec) pensó corey.

Laney : ( me me me me esta abrazando , no te desmayes tu puedes) pensó mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de corey.

Corey y Laney: (esto es un sueño) pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Corey: bueno entramos. dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

Laney: S-si me encantaría.

al entrar al restaurante no podían creer lo que estaban mirando , eran a kin y kon en una cita con kim y konnie , corey se quedo pasmado no daba crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos pero estaba feliz que sus amigo fueran felices.

Laney: Que linda noche no te parece corey. mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo de corey.

Corey: si tienes razón dejemos los solos ,vamos a otro lado. dijo tranquilo pero con una expresión de felicidad

Corey y Laney salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al parque para estar solos y platicar un rato en paz. 

Mientras tanto en la cita de víctor

Victor y camila pasaron un buen rato platicando comiendo divirtiéndose como unos locos hasta que llego el momento que víctor estaba esperando.

Victor: C-camila te puedo preguntar algo. dijo muy nervioso

Camila: claro que pasa con cara de intriga

De pronto víctor empezó a cantar de la manera mas dulce que puedan imaginar

Victor: camila esta cancion demuestra lo que siento por ti. dijo muy apenado pero seguro

Préstame tu peine  
Y péiname el alma  
Desenrédame  
Fuera de este mundo

Di me que no  
Estoy sonándote  
Enséñame  
De que estamos hechos.

Que quiero orbitar planetas

Hasta ver uno vació  
Que quiero irme a vivir  
Pero que sea contigo.

Viento amárranos  
Tiempo detente muchos años  
Viento amárranos  
Tiempo detente muchos años

Préstame tu peine  
Y péiname el alma  
Purifícame  
No me abandones

Préstame tu sueño  
Y duérmeme  
Embrújame  
Volvámonos eternos.

Que quiero orbitar planetas  
Hasta ver uno vació  
Que quiero irme a vivir  
Pero que sea contigo.

Viento amárranos  
Tiempo detente muchos años  
Viento amárranos  
Tiempo detente muchos años

Después de tocar el silencio no se pudo hacer esperar pero una simple frase puede arruinar todo un sentimiento

Victor: Camila quieres ser mi novia. dijo muy apenado

Camila: ser novia tuya no me hagas reír no me gustas y si te invite a salir fue por modales no por que me gustaras, no seas tonto yo no andaría con alguien como tu. dijo mientras se levantaba de la arena

Victor: Ya veo solo fueron modales nada mas. dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza lentamente.

Camila: claro que solo fueron modales.

Victor se levanto lentamente de la arena se semblante de felicidad cambio a una cara de tristeza y seriedad.

Camila: enserio creías que una chica como yo se enamoraría de ti , que tonto.

Victor: no soy un tonto simplemente un soñador.

Camila: como sea es lo mismo.

Victor: si tal vez, bueno cami tengo que irme mi banda tocara en un seriamente

Victor dio media vuelta y camino fuera de la playa dejando a camila sola, víctor camino hasta que ya no pudo aguantar mar y a mitad del parque se arrodillo y empezó a llorar- por que que tengo de malo yo no soy malo por que nadie me quiere ni siquiera mi madre-dijo en voz baja se levanto se seco las lagrimas y se dirigio al lugar de la tocada.

Mientras tanto en la cita de corey

Corey y laney pasaron un tiempo juntos donde la unica cosa que se escuchaba eran sus corazones latir.

Laney: oye corey te puedo preguntar algo. dijo muy seria

Corey: claro que pasa laney.

Laney: hay alguien que te guste.

Corey: si hay alguien que me roba el sueño en las noches y es la razón de mi alegría en las mañanas. dijo muy feliz.

Laney: asi como se llama. dijo celosa

Corey: si quiero saber quien es.

Corey se planto enfrente de ella y la mira fijamente puso sus manos en sus mejillas y lentamente se empezó a acercar y con una voz muy tranquila dijo.

Corey: eres tu mi linda laney. mientras sus labios se tocaban y se abrazaban.

Laney: ( es muy tarde para desmayarme, no sabes cuanto espere esto mi príncipe azul llego) penso

Corey: ( al fin puedo hacer esto fuera de mis sueños)

Después de unos minutos separaron muy sonrojados mirándose esas mirabas decían mas que mil palabras.

Corey: laney quieres ser mi novia. dijo mientras se hincaba y ponía carita de perrito regañado.

Laney: no sabes cuanto espere por que me lo pidieras. dijo mas que felicis.

Corey: enserio esto es maravilloso.

Laney: no sabes cuanto. dijo mientras agarraba la cara de corey y se volvían a besar.

Corey: te amo laney. dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

Laney: yo tambien corey.

pero de repente el teléfono de corey empezó a sonar

Llamada

Corey: hola. dijo corey con un tono un tanto relajado a causa del beso de le y laney.

Victor: soy yo vic la tocada es en 20 minutos donde están kin y kon están aquí. dijo nervioso

Corey: cierto la tocada, vamos para aya.

Victor: si ya esta todo montado solo falta afinar los instrumentos.

Fin de la llamada.

Corey y laney corrieron hacia el lugar de la tocada al llegar vieron que muchas personas asistieron y no pudieron disimular sus caras de alegría mientras se tomaban de las manos y se dirigían a donde estaban víctor, kin y kon.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 En mis sueños

Capitulo 14

Corey y laney corrieron hacia el lugar de la tocada al llegar vieron que muchas personas asistieron y no pudieron disimular sus caras de alegría mientras se tomaban de las manos y se dirigían a donde estaban víctor, kin y kon.

Corey: valle kin y kon se ven muy felices , díganme como estuvo es día con su sarcásticamente

Kin y kon se miraron por un segundo para cambiar su tono de voz.

Kon: bien como siempre comimos mucha pizza...digo un nervioso

Kin: ¡ si si todo bien! pero ya tenemos que ir al escenario. dijo mientras miraba a kon.

Corey: si claro , por cierto kim y konnie se veían muy lindas. dijo mientras afinaba su guitarra.

Kon: si demasiado... pero como sabes que, no me digas que nos vieron en le restaurante apenando

Kin: hay no, no nos mates, espera como sabes que estuvimos en el mientras miraba a Corey y a laney fijamente.

Laney: bueno veras yo corey.

En ese momento corey se planto enfrente de kin y kon y con una voz tranquila pero firme les dijo.

Corey: lleve a laney al restaurante para tener una cita pero como estaban ustedes preferimos salir de ahí y dejarlos en paz y ademas no soy un monstruo al contrario me alegro que tengan a sus personas especiales.

Laney: si ustedes se veían tan tiernos en una mesa con sus citas. dijo laney sonriendo.

Kin y Kon: ¡ Entonces no hay problema si salimos con ellas ! .dijeron emocionados

Laney: claro que no son libres de hacerlo. dijo con voz tranquila.

Corey: ademas si el corazón lo manda yo no me interpongo. dijo mientras se acercaba a laney y la rodeaba con su brazo.

Kon: mmm si fueron al restaurante para tener una cita significa que.

Corey: así es laney y yo somos abrazaba a laney le le daba un beso.

Kin: ya era hora de que se declararan su amor mutuo.

Todos platicaron sobre sus citas pero víctor durante toda la conversación se mantuvo al margen sin decir ninguna palabra solo se sentó en una esquina pensando lo que camila le había dicho esa tarde no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que víctor estaba llorando corey acerco para preguntar si estaba bien pero en ese momento la voz del presentador sonó por los altavoces ( buenas noches publico esta noche tenemos a una banda muy buena reciban con un fuerte aplauso a GROJBAND) dijo el presentador ( nota la tocada se día en el parque)

Corey: ¡ bueno chicos es hora del show! vamos , por cierto vic entre todos decidimos que tu cantes la ultima cancion canta la que tu quieras nosotros te seguiremos ¿entendido?.

Victor se seco las pocas lagrimas que derramo y con una voz segura y con una mueca de confianza contesto.

Victor : desde luego corey por cierto gracias por dejarme ser parte de grojband. dijo con una sonrisa.

Toda la banda salio hacia el escenario dieron una de las mejore tocadas de la historia el publico enloqueció pero llego el turno de Victor para cantar.

Victor: Como la están pasando gente bonita mi nombre es víctor soy nuevo en esta gran banda espero y les guste lo que les cantare es una cancion de un grupo que estimo demasiado espero y les guste.

Pero justo antes de que empezara a cantar llego carrie vestía un lindo vestido negro muy bonito víctor no pudo evitar sonreír le y saludar a lo cual carrie le regreso el saludo pero un con beso aéreo. víctor al ver eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun que sea un poco y así empezó a cantar

Amanece, no se qué hacer  
Me levanto igual que ayer  
Pasa el tiempo y todo sigue igual  
Me pregunto cuándo cambiará  
La distancia es eternidad  
Ya no puedo respirar

Nunca nadie me podrá parar  
Solo muerto me podrán callar  
Nunca nadie me podrá parar  
Solo muerto me podrán callar

Es a veces que veo todo gris  
Y me cuesta despertar  
La neurosis no se alejará  
Pero nunca dejaré de tocar

Nunca nadie me podrá parar  
Solo muerto me podrán callar  
Nunca nadie me podrá parar  
Solo muerto me podrán callar

Victor termino de cantar y el publico le gustaba lo que oía, corey tomo el micrófono y se despidió del publico de esa noche.

Corey: buenas noches fueron un gran publico hasta la próxima .dijo mientras se despedía.

La banda se bajo del escenario festejando la gran tocada que tuvieron pero corey aun tenia una pregunta que hacerle a víctor.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La banda se bajo del escenario festejando la gran tocada que tuvieron pero corey aun tenia una pregunta que hacerle a víctor.

Corey: oye vec dime que tal estuvo tu cita con camila. Dijo con un tono de preocupación mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo

Victor: no quiero hablar de eso. Dijo mientras retiraba el brazo de corey e iba a empacar su guitarra e ir se a su casa cuando de repente Laney se acerco a víctor y con voz tranquila le dijo

Laney: Cuéntame vic dime que paso en tu cita. Dijo con un tono muy tranquilizador.

Victor azoto el estuche de su guitarra volteo a ver a laney con una mirada de enojo la cual cambio rápidamente a una mueca de tristeza y se lanzo a llorar amargamente en los brazos de laney corey al ver esto corrió rápido abrazar a víctor, kin y kon solo los miraban a lo lejos mientras se comían la bandeja de bocadillo, en ese momento entro carrie al camerino para felicitar a víctor pero al verlo llorar no pudo evitar lanzarse contra corey mientras decía- que le hiciste tonto- víctor al ver que carrie golpeaba a corey intervino.

Victor: carrie basta el no hizo nada, alguien mas lo hizo. dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y empezaba a llorar y a temblar.

Corey: tranquilo vec cuéntanos que paso. Mientras lo llevaba a una silla y lo sentaba.

pero como era de esperarse llegaron kim y konnie a lo cual kin y kon se despidieron y se fueron del lugar con kim y konnie.

Carrie: víctor cuéntame que te paso no me gusta verte mientra abrazaba a víctor.

Victor procedió a contar toda la cita desde que empezó hasta que termino pero había partes donde sele salían las lagrimas pero pudo terminar de contar todo lo que paso, carrie al oír todo eso se puso molesta- como se atreve a hacerte eso ami amor...- de pronto todos la voltearon a ver- solo decía que nadie le hace eso a mi amigo-

Victor: tranquila camila tuvo sus razones para decir eso. dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba por su guitarra.

Laney: víctor lo siento tanto. dijo mientras se acercaba a víctor.

Victor: tranquila laney al contrario no te sientas mal digo eso es parte de la vida y bueno no tiene caso estar triste no crees. dijo mientras sonreia.

Corey: cielos vec eres fuerte de verdad digo mi mi laney hubiera dicho eso me cuelgo.

Victor: espera tu laney eso significa que tu y laney esas palabras mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Corey: si es mi novia por fin me decidí a decirle lo que sentía por ella. dijo mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

Laney: ademas kin y kon tienen novias tambien son kim y konnie. dijo con un tono de felicidad

Carrie: enserio kim y konnie pero me dijeron que fueron con su abuela. dijo confundida

Corey: hay carrie bueno hoy fue un gran día pero hay que descansar que tal si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa que dicen todos pueden ir incluso tu carrie.

Victor: enserio corey en tu sorprendido ya que es la primera vez que lo invitaban a pasar la noche en una casa ajena

Corey: claro que si que dicen. dijo corey feliz

Laney: corey enserio. dijo feliz

Corey: claro que si mi cielo.

Carrie: bueno si victor va yo voy. dijo mientras juntaba sus brazos y se daba media vuelta

Principio del formulario


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Después de discutir un rato ya que víctor no quería ir a pasar la noche a casa de corey lo terminaron convenciendo de que fuera pero víctor tenia una duda sobre los padres de corey.

Victor: oye corey enserio no hay problemas si vamos nosotros digo tus padres no se mientras volteaba a ver a corey con una mirada de nervios.

Corey: lo dudo vec , mis padres vinieron a la tocada y después iban a ir a una cena ellos dos, así que no regresaran hasta mañana por la mañana dijo mientras guardaba los instrumentos.

Victor: esta bien pero tengo que ir ami casa por algo de ropa y pedirle permiso a mi padre por cierto laney , carrie no le pedirán permiso a sus padres. dijo mientras agarraba su guitarra.

Laney: mis padres están de viaje así que no regresan hasta dentro de 5 días así que puedo ir con libertad a pasar la noche con ustedes. dijo mientras agarraba la mano de corey y se disponían a salir de los camerinos.

Corey: bueno chicos laney y yo nos adelantaremos para comprar algunas botanas para la pijamada nos vemos en mi mientras salia abrazado con laney.

Carrie: bueno creo que debemos ir a pedir permiso a nuestros padres no crees vec. dijo nerviosa y sonroja mientras miraba a víctor.

Victor: si carrie tienes razón vamos te acompaño a pedir permiso ¿ si ?. dijo mientras salían de los camerinos.

De camino a casa de carrie víctor y ella fueron contando bromas y anécdotas todo iba bien hasta que carrie se paro en seco víctor al ver esto se preocupo - carrie todo bien te lastimaste- dijo mientras tomaba tierna mente la cara de carrie- carrie contesta estas bien- de pronto carrie alzo la mirada y sin nada mas le robo un beso a víctor.

Victor: C-carrie ...wow. víctor no sabia que pensar su mente estaba en blanco por el beso.

Carrie: L-so siento no fue mi intensión. dijo apenada mientras empezaba a correr .

Victor: no carrie no corras por favor.

Victor corrió detrás de ella por un por de cuadras hasta que la alcanzo - te tengo carrie-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y los dos se detenían- por que corriste carrie y mas importante por que me besaste- dijo víctor un poco confundido

Carrie: no puedo creer lo tonto que eres llevas un mes en esta ciudad y no te has dado cuenta que me gustas. dijo enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento víctor hizo memoria de todo ese tiempo y se dio cuenta , pero carrie dio media vuelta para irse pero justo antes de irse víctor la tomo del brazo la giro y justo antes de que carrie dijera algo víctor le dio un gran beso.

Carrie: ¿ que fue eso? . Dijo carrie con una mueca de felicidad y pena.

Victor: lo que debí de hacer desde que te conoci solo queda un pregunta carrie ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Carrie: si al infinito. dijo mientras abrazaba a víctor.

Victor: este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Carrie: pero que pasara con camila.

Victor: ella rechazo mis sentimientos y ahora no desearia estar con alguien mas que contigo.

Después de ir a la Casa de carrie y a la de víctor llegaron a la casa de corey- corey ya llegamos abre hace frió aquí afuera - dijo víctor pero de repente se abrió la puerta y salio trina y como siempre tan hospitalaria - quien eres tu y que quieres- dijo como siempre en un tono molesto.

Carrie: ella es la hermana de corey. dijo mientras la señalaba.

Victor: ya veo mucho gusto soy amigo de corey. dijo mientras estiraba la mano para saludar pero en eso llego corey con laney con unas bolsas de papas y sodas.

Corey: cielos vec si que eres rápido nos ganaron a llegar, bueno pasen a la casa y que mi hermana no te asuste vec es inofensiva. dijo mientras todos entraban a la casa.

Laney: y bueno chicos tuvieron algún problema al decirles a sus padres en donde pasarían la noche.

Carrie: no mis papas solo me dieron permiso y nada mas. dijo con un tono de confianza.

Victor: yo si verán desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado con mi papa y bueno pasar una noche sin el es raro para mi. dijo un poco des animado

Corey: tranquilo vec la pasaras bien, bueno que es lo primero que quieren haces en esta noche de sábado por la noche. dijo muy feliz


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Después de un largo rato preparando todo para la pijamada (y cuando me refiero a arreglar todo es poner edredones preparar palomitas)

Corey: bueno chicos ya esta todo listo, y con que empezamos. dijo mientras se arrojaba hacia la cama y se estiraba.

Laney: ajam ajam, carrie y yo nos tenemos que cambiar.

Victor: haganlo no nos mientras veía a carrie sonrojado.

Laney: que ¡NO! ,salgan de aquí y ustedes tambien se deben de cambiar .

Corey: pero yo solo quiero estar a tu lado. Dijo mientras que laney sacaba a Víctor y a corey de la habitación.

Laney: ya lo se pero carrie y yo necesitamos privacidad lo siento les hablaremos cuando hayamos terminado de cambiarnos. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

Corey: bueno veces creo que también nos debemos de cambiar Y además hay que buscar una buena película de terror para ver.

Víctor: esta bien pero sonara rraro pero yo me cambio solo no me gusta que me vean pero traigo películas en mi maleta.

Corey: si esta bien te dejare cambiarte solo. Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Víctor y corey se dirigieron a la cochera donde ensaya la banda para cambiarse, -bueno vec aquí nos vamos a cambiar- Víctor miro el entorno le parecía un poco raro ver la cochera sin ellos practicando, -bueno corey hay que cambiarnos no crees- corey solo asintió con la cabeza y procentendióa cambiarse corey de un lado de la cochera y Víctor de el otro lado, pero corey tenia duda por que Víctor no le gustaba que vieran como se cambiaba que escondía era la pregunta de corey, -oye vec ya terminaste de combiarte - dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia donde estaba Víctor, corey entendió el por que de lo que dijo Víctor, Víctor tenia en efecto un cuerpo musculoso pero eso no era la traumante lo traumante era que el cuerpo de Víctor era que estaba lleno de cicatrices algunas viejas algunas nuevas pero corey estaba sorprendido de lo que veía.

Corey: vec por eso no querías que te vieran. Dijo mientras lo miraba ,victor se percato de que corey lo vio corey vio sus heridas víctor durante 6 años no se quitaba la playera ni enfrente de su padre su secreto ya lo sabia corey.

Víctor: no me mires aléjate. Dijo mientras salia llorando de la cochera y se dirigía al baño de la casa de corey.

Corey siguió a Víctor hacia el baño.

Corey: perdón vec no fue mi intención verte perdón.

Víctor salio del baño sacándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, corey lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y pedir disculpas- perdóname vec no fue mi intención-

Víctor: tranquilo corey no fue tu culpa ,te dio curiosidad ¿verdad ?. dijo mientras miraba a corey.

Corey: si perdón, solo quería saber porque no te gusta que te vean sin playera. dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Victor: te contare , cuando vivía en México yo cuide de los débiles no me importaba salir lastimado estas cicatrizases me las gane con cada pelea me avergüenza que las vean y piensen que soy débil pero creo que no importa que las veas pero ninguna palabras a los demás entendiste corey . dijo mientras se ponia su playera

Corey: entendido vec ,ahora vamos a ver si las chicas ya se terminaron de cambiar.

Corey y víctor terminaron de cambiarse y subieron para ver si la chicas ya habían terminado también  
cuando unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de corey - carrie basta me lastimas ya no por favor- -tranquila pronto acabare deja de moverte canto que no me dejas concentrarme- -haslo despacio para que no me lastimes mucho- -si tranquila no te dolerá- - haaa no sigas me duele para por favor-  
victor y corey solo se miraron y pensaron lo peor y de un golpe abrieron la puerta esperando que carrie y laney estuvieran haciendo otras cosas pero no carrie estaba depilando le la ceja a laney

Laney: ahora que mosca les pico a ustedes dos. dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama de corey

Corey : bueno nosotros verán hha víctor ayú en vos baja.

Victor: solo queríamos saber si ya habían terminado de cambiarse .

Carrie: si desde hace rato que terminamos pero bueno que es lo primero que vamos a hacer.

Victor: que les parece verdad o reto ¿les gusta la idea?

(nota perdón por el retraso pero la escuela me mantuvo ocupado bueno seguiré subiendo esta historia esto solo fue un retraso)


End file.
